catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Blacksong
Blacksong is a beautiful, sleek, long legged black tabby she-cat with a slender build, and dark blue eyes.Revealed by Nightfall on March 22nd, 2011 History :Blacksong is the medicine cat of RiverClan, and is training her apprentice, Leopardspots. :While at Silver Trees gathering herbs with Leopardspots, they run into Brackencloud of RiverClan. Leopardspots attacks him, and chases him off. Blacksong notifies Rubystar, and Rubystar doubles patrols there, although there are no more sightings or scents of WindClan. :Blacksong starts to notice that Leopardspots isn't in camp very much, especially when she needs her. This frustrates Blacksong, as more and more cats start to get sick as Leaf Bare rolls in. :Leopardspots also begins to get a bit rounder, but Blacksong doesn't think too much of it, as RiverClan grow plump from the fish in the river, even in winter. However, it starts to get pretty obvious that the young she-cat is pregnant, and Blacksong grows worried. She talks to Leopardspots about it, who confesses that she had been meeting Brackencloud in secret, and was expecting his kits. Blacksong is sad, but isn't surprised. :One evening, Leopardspots is sure that she is going to give birth and franticly notifies Blacksong. Gathering all the necessary herbs, Blacksong quickly leads her out of camp, unnoticed. They reach Silver Trees and find that Brackencloud had been waiting to see Leopardspots, and was surprised that Leopardspots is on the verge of giving birth. Blacksong takes care of Leopardspots over the next half hour, and soon two kittens are born. She names the kit that resembles Brackencloud Breezekit, and the kit that resembles herself Spottedkit. Leopardspots is relieved that they were born healthy and strong, and suggests that she bring Spottedkit back to camp, and Brackencloud bring Breezekit to WindClan. But Blacksong knows that this isn't a good idea, for she fears that someone would certainly recognize Leopardspots in Spottedkit, and put two and two together. She convinces them that the best thing to do would be Brackencloud taking them both back to WindClan. She asks if there was a queen there who could nurse them, and Brackencloud assures them that a queen named Blueflame had recently given birth to healthy kits, and she could spare milk and room in her nest. That night, Leopardspots and Brackencloud spend the night at Silver Trees together with their kits, and Blacksong comes to wake them up just before dawn. Sad to depart, but knowing that it was the right thing to do, he takes his kits to WindClan. Blacksong comforts Leopardspots, and the two return to camp. :Blacksong begins to have terrible visions of the future, which all consist of blood, and cats dying at the claws of ferocious wolves. :She begins to feel her life ebbing away one night, and calls Rubystar in to talk to her. She tells Rubystar about her visions, and that it might have to come to Rubystar leading RiverClan to a new home. Rubystar is stunned by this news, and Blacksong reassures her that StarClan would not abandon them. :Afterwards, she requests that Rubystar let her talk to Leopardspots alone. She knew that Leopardspots might be having the same visions as her, and she must be worried about Brackencloud, Spottedpaw, and Breezepaw. When Leopardspots comes forward, she admits to Blacksong that she was having terrible visions. Blacksong tells her that she must be strong in these dark times, and that RiverClan needed her. Blacksong could tell she was dying, and Leopardspots asks why RiverClan wouldn't need Blacksong, and realizes with horror that her mentor was dying. She begins to panic, and Blacksong calms her down, saying that she was confident that Leopardspots was ready. With one last urge to keep strong, Blacksong breathed her last breath. Images Real Life Image Family Members Sister: :Ripplefrost:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Nephew: :Sunblaze:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Living Niece: :Hawkfire:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Great-Nephews: :Locustfire:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Living :Branchstrike:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Living :Burnpelt:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 , Member of StarClan :Forestheart:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Unknown Great-Nieces: :Mallowshadow:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Living Great-Great-Nieces: :Foxcloud:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Living :Dovefeather:Revealed by Nightfall, March 22nd, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted